Someone Like You
by cordelia25
Summary: It's been 5 years since the SPR team disbanded. Naru's getting married but to who? Mai's a famous singer hired to sing to a wedding. Who's wedding? Used to be a one-shot now in progress as a story.
1. Someone Like You

A one shot song-fic based on Adele's song _Someone Like You._

__I don't own Ghost Hunt or Adele's song.

Hope you guys like this one.

* * *

><p>Mai Taniyama sat on her Victorian style couch on her new house in the suburban part of Tokyo. It's been five years since the SPR disbanded and she never pursue the parapsychology, instead she used her hidden talent of singing to get out of her hell life after her former boss left.<p>

Bou-san asked her earlier that day if she was invited in _his _wedding. She didn't answer since she didn't receive anything. Thinking about _him, _she remembered how her heart was broken five years ago and how her sweet living life went downwards. She didn't accept any help from her former teammates, she took on full responsibility of her life. That ended in a disastrous way in less than a year. She lost her apartment because her salary wasn't enough to pay for the rent. She was homeless and stayed in some homeless shelter for weeks until she was discovered in a small bar she worked on. Her connections with the others were cut off until she became famous in Japan. Yes, she's now famous.

At the age of 18, her career skyrocketed after she released her first album. She sold millions of copies in less than a week. And in that short time, she got herself a condominium in downtown Tokyo. Her friends did not recognized her on tv when she performed at one of the shows. Who would? Her hair was now longer, passed her shoulders, and thank puberty for giving her good assets. She also changed her name, her alias is now eMTy. The first one to recognized her was her Bou-san and after that the rest of them figured it out.

Her ex-boss is now getting married. Who would've thought that _he_'_ll,_ find someone that's good enough to be his bride. She sighed again and stared up on the ceiling. She was hired to perform for their wedding but she was not invited as herself, 'So _he_ doesn't know that I'm eMTy' she thought. Something clicked inside her, she rushed to her library and grabbed a pen and paper and started writing.

In less than a week, she wrote a song to sing for the wedding. She's sure that she'll get his attention with the her new single. It's already number one on the charts in three weeks and people are already waiting for her next album. She then heard her phone ringing, she looked at it and saw that it was Bou-san.

"Hey, Bou-san. What's up?" she asked casually.

"Jou-chan, are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a few" she ended the call and took her luggage with her. Naru's wedding was in two days and she has two days to prepare herself with a possible confrontation with _him_.

They arrived at the already paid luxurious hotel in England where Ayako and the rest of the former SPR team were waiting for her and Bou-san. She smiled when she saw them waving at her, even Masako was smiling. "Hey guys!" she greeted. They checked in in the lobby and headed to their respective rooms. Mai's room was a presidential room of course, since she's a paid celebrity. She found out that Madoka was actually the one who recommended her, not knowing that she was Mai. Knowing her ways, Mai knew _he_ has no say to her decisions.

Two days passed by and it was _his _wedding day. She went to the church but she didn't make herself known. She stayed in the back and tried to avoid Lin's suspicious glare. After the wedding, they went to the reception located at a mansion just outside London. It was beginning to get dark and behind the mansion was a large garden where the reception is being held. It was the middle of Spring and the flowers were blooming. There were tulips, roses, carnations, and orchids. In front of a large fountain with a cupid statue was a dancing floor where she was destined to perform in a few minutes.

In her designated dressing room, Mai checked her hair and make up to make sure she looks beautiful and would be hard for anyone who doesn't know her secret to not recognize her, at least. A maid knocked on her door and handed her a hanger with her dress on it, neatly pressed. She thanked the maid and hanged the dress near the full body mirror. She opened it and saw her beautiful dress designed by her.

Bou-san and the rest of the former SPR team sat around a table destined for them near the main table. They were eating their dinner, talking about random things, and catching up with each other. When the Madoka announced that the singer eMTy is there to perform, she got all the people to cheer and clap. Mai heard the clapping and figured that she's not only known in Japan, she's also known in England and possibly the rest of the world. The lights dimmed around the garden for a few seconds and when one light turned on, there she was. The spotlight made Mai shimmer in her black dress with a plunging neckline. Her dress was floor length and it hugged her body but flared down on her heels. Her stilettos with a red ribbon on top was not as visible as she thought it would be. She has a simple pearl earrings and a pearl necklace. Her hair cascaded down on her shoulders and back. Her eyes were closed as she waited for the pianist to start playing. As if on cue the hired pianist started playing and she waited for her cue. With her eyes closed, she started singing and her sweet melodic voice echoed in the garden

I heard that you're settled down

That you found a girl and you're married now

I heard that your dreams came true

Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you

Mai opened her emotional eyes and the SPR team knew that the song was for him. 'She still loves him after all these years' Ayako thought as she watch her friend sing. Naru did not recognize her at first but when he saw her eyes, he knew it was her.

Old friend, why are you so shy?

Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light

The other lights flashed on cue like the way they rehearsed it in the past two days. She gripped the mic on the mic stand as her favorite part of the song got closer. She dared not to look at _him _knowing that she'll break down if she does.

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited

But I couldn't stay away, couldn't fight it

I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded

That for me it isn't over

Mai's eyes begin to water as the effect of her past flowed through her emotional state.

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you too

Don't forget me, I beg

I remember you said,

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead

Yeah

Mai remembered how she called _him _once to explain everything. Starting from when she started falling for him to making it clear that _he's _the one that she loves, not _his_ brother. But instead, he said, "Mai, sometimes in love it lasts but sometimes it hurts instead. I'm sorry" then he hung up.

You know how the time flies

Only yesterday was the time of our lives

We were born and raised

In a Summer haze

Bound by the surprise of our glory days

Bou-san and the rest knew she was hurting but they couldn't do anything or else they'll reveal her true identity. Masako knew that Naru knows that she was his former secretary by just looking at his surprised expression. His wife was too fascinated by eMTy and her voice to recognize her husband's look.

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited

But I couldn't stay away, couldn't fight it

I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded

That for me it isn't over

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you too

Don't forget me, I beg

I remember you said,

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead

Yeah

Lin noticed those brown eyes. Those very same brown eyes never looked so sad and hurt the last time he remembered. But now, he couldn't even describe how she was feeling. He knows that she loves Naru with all her heart and this, this whole event is probably making it worst.

Nothing compares

No worries or cares

Regrets and mistakes

They are memories made

Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you too

Don't forget me, I beg

I remember you said,

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead

As the song draws close to the end, Mai couldn't help but cry, but she managed to keep her composure. Her voice was that was now shaking just made the whole song beautiful. It was full of emotions, she looked at the crowd and found them full of emotions as well. She looked at her friends and they all smiled at her, giving her the strength she needed to continue.

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you too

Don't forget me, I beg

I remember you said,

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead

Yeah

At the end of the song, she looked at _him, _in _his_ beautiful deep blue eyes. She gave him a small smile and held a glass full of red wine and said, "Congratulations to the newly weds!" and with that, she made her exit.

Naru stared where she once was while the rest of the guests clapped and talked about her song. His wife was smiling and she said, "Oliver, she's such a beautiful lady. She sang beautifully, what was her name again?"

"eMTy" he answered and smiled at his black haired wife.

"eMTy… For some reason, it feels as if she's empty, inside. You know what I mean, right?"

"Yes. Yes, I do. If you'll excuse me, I'd like to give thanks to our singer" he said and excused himself.

Mai rushed to her changing room and got changed quickly. She told her friends that she will be leaving England immediately after her performance. She packed her clothes and make up and rushed to the waiting cab by the gate. Once inside the cab, she saw the man the she loves walk inside the mansion, looking for her. "I'm sorry" she whispered. The cab drove away with Mai inside. That was the last time she'll see _him_. It was time for her to move on and forget about _him_. _He's_ the past and it's not healthy to dwell on it.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's not a happy ending. The song's not happy and I just based it off of that.<p>

Reviews? Comments? Ideas? Suggestions? Corrections? Please do so!

Thanks!


	2. I Will Always Love You

Since many are asking for another chapter, I've decided to make this one shot a whole story.

Here's chapter 2, sort of dedicated to Ms. Whitney Houston

I DO NOT OWN THE SONG NOR GHOST HUNT!

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Mai arrived in the airport the next day. She was glad that there's no paparazzi around. She got her luggage and went straight to her condominium. Once she arrived, she took out a pen and paper and wrote a letter. She placed it on her coffee table, she then left to go to the recording few blocks from her place. She showed her identification card and went straight to the recording floor with a notebook on her hand. While waiting in the elevator, she re-read the song that she wrote when she was on the plane back to Tokyo. Once she heard the 'ding,' she went to the room, set up the cameras around the studio with the grand piano, and put a timer for recording. She put her custom made headphone and waited for the countdown for recording.<p>

If I should stay

I would only be in your way

So I'll go, but I know

I'll think of you every step of the way

And I…. will always love you

I will always love you…

You… my darling you, hmmm…

Bittersweet memories

That is all I'm taking with me

So, goodbye, please don't cry

We both know I'm not what you, you need

And I…. will always love you

I will always love you….

News went out that the famous singer eMTy breached her contract and ran away. Everyone who knows her personally knew her reasons, even the company that she was working for. Her friends, the SPR team, went to her condominium, hoping she'll be there, but they only found a letter and a video camera on her coffee table. They checked the whole place and found all her clothes except for her old ones. They also found five bags of money with a note that it will be donated to charity. Bou-san sat on the couch, disappointed and sad. He opened the untouched letter and started reading, "Hey Bou-san, Ayako, Masako, Yasu, and John, Forgive me that I couldn't say goodbye properly…"

(Letter continues with Mai's voice…)

"I know this is sudden but this is the only way that I could think of that will help me forget about him. I can't blame you guys if you're mad at me and my decisions. I just want you guys to respect it. We all know that if I stay, I will never forget him. Please understand this….

Thanks for all the fun, loving memories that we all shared. It'll keep me happy wherever I'll be. These memories will never be forgotten, I'll cherish it every moment. Don't worry about me, I'm a big girl now and I can take care of myself. I'll keep in touch somehow, I'll contact you guys when I'm ready.

Take care of yourselves and each other and Bou-san… propose to Ayako already. John, don't keep your feelings to yourself.

I'll see you guys around, hopefully soon,

Love, Mai"

There were all in tears, staring at the letter. Ayako stood up and took the camera and played it. They gathered right next to each other and watch Mai playing the piano and singing with her beautiful voice. They all knew to whom the song was for.

I hope life treats you kind

And I hope you have all you've dreamed of

And I wish to you, joy and happiness

But above all this, I wish you love

And I… will always love you

I will always love you

I will always love you

I will always love you

I will always love you

I, I will always love you…

You, darling, I love you…

Ooh, I'll always, I'll always love you….

"And that was probably the last song that we'll ever hear the famous singer eMTy. They will be adding this last track to her unfinished album 'Someone Like you'" a t.v. host said. "The reason for her disappearance is still unknown. People said she ran away with a beau or that she was pregnant. Most people said she's in rehab for drugs-"

Oliver turned off the television and went to the dining room where his wife was waiting for him to eat lunch. "Something wrong?" his wife asked. "No, nothing's wrong. What are we having for lunch?" he asked. The woman went to the kitchen and got a bowl of salad. "Well, we're having salad, dear" she informed him as she put the bowl of mixed vegetables down. "Again?" he asked, not too happy about it. "I have to be fit, darling, for the conference today" she said from the kitchen. Oliver sighed and hesitantly got a small serving his wife's prepared salad. In the middle of lunch his wife started a small conversation, "Have you heard about the international singer eMTy?"

"Yes"

"I wonder what her reason was, she's on the top of her career and she just… vanished"

"There are a lot of problems people have these days" he answered.

"Yes, well darling, I have to go. I'll see you at dinner" she said and kissed him goodbye. Once his wife left, he called his trusted assistant to gather every information about his former secretary.

1 year later…

In a small town called Yutaka-Machi located in Hiroshima, Mai works as a server of a small noodle house. "Mai-chan! We have costumers!"

"Hai, Kakashi-kun!" Mai answered. From her glamorous life as a famous singer, she now lives in a small house and as a server. Even though money is a problem in this small town, Mai finds quite the perfect place to live in. Located near the beach, some days, she finds herself sunbathing if not just strolling down the coastline. Her hair is now past her waist with the top half braided down and tied by a pink ribbon. She wears a white dress for work partnered with white flats that has ribbon on top. Most of her clothes are now dresses, she doesn't have anything fancy since she's now living as a small town girl. Mai smiled at her boss, remembering the first time she met him.

Flashback…

Mai arrived at Yutaka with a small luggage in tow. She was wearing a simple green dress with flats. It was raining that day and all she wanted to do was a find a small inn and sleep. Instead, she found herself heading to a small noodle house. She went in and sat on the counter and waited for the server. She sighed, thinking that maybe what she did was wrong.

"Rough day?" a man with a white messy hair asked her. She looked up and saw a handsome some with piercing grey eyes. She smiled at him and nodded. "It'll get better"

"Thanks, I'm Mai by the way"

"Kakashi"

They shook hands and Mai knew it was the beginning of a good friendship. He served her a bowl of seafood noodle. Mai took out her wallet to pay for it but it a hand stopped her. She looked up and she saw him smiling at her. "It's on the house"

End of flashback…

"Mai, wake up! We have costumers!"

"Gomen, Kakashi-kun" heading for the door to the tables, Mai heard familiar voices.

"Old hag! Ow!"

"Serves you right for calling me 'old'"

"Now now… You two just got married six months ago and she's pregnant"

"Shut up kid! This monk right here deserves some beating"

*small giggle*

"So this is what they called 'being emotional while pregnant'"

Mai peeked from the other room and saw the people she hasn't seen for a year. By the door was the SPR team. She noticed a small baby bump by the woman whom she admired as a mother. She also noticed the wedding ring on her finger, same to her father figure Bou-san. Masako was still her kimono while holding hands with the priest, John. Yasu was right behind them, scratching his head. 'What are they doing here?' she thought. She turned and messed up her well-done hair. Her bangs covered her brown eyes and then she casually walked towards the group.

"Irashaimase" she greeted. The others didn't seem to acknowledge her presence except for John. "Follow me please." The group followed her to a table on the corner, still bickering about fight. She shook her head thinking how they never change. She took their order and went to the kitchen.

"Why was it loud out there, Mai-chan?" Kakashi asked.

Mai handed him the order and said, "They were fighting about something." Kakashi turned to him and almost laughed. "What?" Mai asked consciously. "You're hair…"

"Yeah, yeah" they heard the 'ding' from the door and Mai eagerly walked outside to greet them but she stopped when she saw two men standing on the door. One was reading a something while the other was waiting to be served. 'Lin?' her eyes widened. 'Naru?' she then locked eyes with her former boss and she knew that he knows that it was her. He acted like it was nothing and headed towards the table where the team was followed by Lin. She walked towards them and waited for them to order.

"Just tea" he said, not taking his eyes off the book. "Same for me, please" Lin ordered. Mai nodded.

On her way back to the kitchen, her boss called her loudly, "Mai-chan!" The people on the table towards her, with curious eyes. She hurried to the kitchen to avoid their piercing gaze. She was panting and sweating. "You feeling sick, Mai-chan?" Kakashi asked. Mai just nodded. "Alright, I'll let you go and get some rest. I'll handle the rest" he said and patted her head. "Thanks, Kakashi-kun."

Mai exited from the back door but he was waiting there, leaning against the bamboo wall. 'How did he know?' she thought. "Mai, I presume?" he asked. 'Presume? He never presume. He's always sure of the answered' she thought. "Yes?" He walked towards her and asked, "Where's the bathroom?" She sighed in relief and pointed where it was. "Inside, sir, opposite from your table" she said and left. Before she was out sight she heard him say something, "Why did you leave…?" When she turned around she found him gone.

* * *

><p>So?<p>

Reviews?


	3. White Horse Part 1

Thank you so much for the love guys! I appreciate every reviews I've read, all of them. You give me inspiration to write more. So here's the next chapter.

Take note: The song is not yet done bu Taylor Swift owns the song on this chapter and probably the next couple of chapters after this. Hope you like this one!

* * *

><p>Mai slept for hours and woke up around 8 at night. She didn't bother getting up since she felt tired, not sick. She remembered how she went home and went straight to bed. She did not cry, not a single tear. Maybe she doesn't love him anymore, maybe she's over him, or maybe she likes or loves someone else. A knock snapped her back to reality and she realized that there was someone at the door. After checking herself at her full body mirror, Mai walked out of her room, down the stairs and to the door to answer whoever it was. She opened the door and saw her boss with a plastic bag. "Hey, Mai-chan!" he greeted with his beautiful smile. Mai smiled at the cheerfulness of her boss.<p>

"Kakashi-kun, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Mai-chan didn't answer my phone calls so I decided to stop by and bring you dinner" Kakashi answered, showing her the plastic bag where the food is. "All this trouble for dinner?" Mai asked again, stepping aside to let him in. Kakashi stopped in front of her and leaned forward. "Well I don't want my little Mai-chan to miss dinner and get sick the next day as well now, do I?" he smirked and patted her head. Mai blushed a little and closed the door as Kakashi went straight to her kitchen to prepare the dinner that he brought.

They ate dinner in a happy surrounding, joking about each other. Mai couldn't help but think how much she owes the man before her. Ever since she arrived at this small town, Kakashi's been the one who helped her get settled in. He was her first friend in this new life of hers. She watch him smile and she thought, 'I love Kakashi's smile, it's so warm and bright. Wait… what am I thinking? He's my boss for Buddha's sake.' They cleaned the table and dishes before they settled down on her small living room that contains a love seat couch, a coffee table, and a small t.v.

"Remember the costumers earlier?" Kakashi asked, breaking the silence between them.

"Yeah…" Mai answered with a low voice, trying not to sound curious.

"I heard they were taking on a case by the beach. They're like some ghost busters" he added.

"That's nice, well that means they'll be eating frequently at the noodle house and that means more profit!"

"Yes, yes, that means I can spend more time with my little Mai-chan!" Kakashi joke and nudged Mai a little bit before tickling her.

"S-top!" she said in between her giggles and squirms.

Before Kakashi could stop, both of them fell on the floor, Kakashi on top. Mai, flustered and panting, stared at Kakashi's mesmerizing grey eyes. Kakashi smiled at her, it was a smile she's never seen him do. It was not a friendly smile, it was something more. Kakashi leaned closer and Mai closed her eyes. While her eyes were closed, Kakashi smirked and gave her a peck on her forehead. Mai opened her eyes and saw him sitting down by her feet.

"It's getting late, Mai-chan, I should get going. I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked, standing up and helping her up as well.

"Y-yeah" was all she could say and walked him to the door.

"Good night"

"Good night, Kakashi-kun. Be safe!" she said and gave him a hug.

"I will" he answered. Before he left, he gave her a smell peck on her cheeks and ran down the street, leaving Mai by her door, blushing.

The next day, Mai arrived at the noodle house with a big smile plastered on her face. When she opened the door, she was greeted by a couple arguing. 'Seriously? It's 8 am in the morning!' she thought. She looked around and saw the couple, 'Of course, it's Bou-san and Ayako' she sighed. She went over to their table and took their orders, the couple still arguing.

"So I have one seafood combo for the guy with glasses, one vegetable noodle for the blonde, one chicken noodle for the tiny girl in the kimono, and…" Mai looked at the couple who was still arguing.

"It was hot last night so I turned the air conditioning on!"

"That only made the room freezing cold!"

"Well, I'm pregnant and I get to be the boss!"

"Sir? Ma'am?" Mai asked. Both of them turned and yelled, "WHAT!" Mai was taken aback and she tripped on a stool and fell. She waited for the impact but it didn't come, instead there were a pair of strong arms holding her by her waist. She looked up and saw her former boss looking at her.

"The both of you stop" he said coldly as he helped her stabilize her footing.

"Thanks" she murmured.

Ayako noticed the brown haired girl by Naru and quickly apologized followed by Bou-san. They then sat down on the biggest table on the house and Mai repeated the order that she got.

"That's all I have right now, is there anything else?" she asked.

"Yes, I would like to have a double combo of that seafood noodle, and can you add extra shrimp on that and some hot sauce?" Ayako ordered, everyone looked at her. "What? I'm pregnant."

"I'll have the beef combo" Bou-san ordered.

Mai turned to Lin and Naru and waited for their order.

"I want some black tea" Naru said as he pulled out a book.

"Same here" Lin answered.

"Ok, it will be served in 15 minutes" she told them and bowed before heading to the kitchen.

Mai handed the paper to her boss with a small blush, remembering the peck from the night before. She quickly put all her belongings to a small locker before fixing her hair. She helped Kakashi make the noodle and tea, chatting here and there. "That group is pretty loud" Kakashi said as he drained the noodle of water. "Pretty much, especially the couple" Mai added. Kakashi nodded, "They do give a pretty big tip, though." Mai's eyes widened, "Really? I need extra money," Mai realized what she said and shut her mouth. "You need extra money? What for? Am I not paying you enough? Do you want a raise? Tell me" Kakashi quickly asked, cornering her. "No, it's not that. You see, a friend of mine is having a birthday pretty soon." Kakashi raised his eyebrows in curiosity, "Hmm… Do I know this friend of yours?" Before Kakashi could get his answer, Mai took the order out.

After work, Mai went strolling down the beach, her ritual every afternoon. She was mesmerized by the beauty of the setting sun to notice the presence behind her. Naru decided to step out of the busy, noisy base. For some unknown reason, his feet dragged him to the beach. When he got there the sun was setting and a few feet in front of him was a woman who looked like an angel. The wind was blowing her hair to the left side, giving him a glimpse of her bare neck. Her baby blue dress was also affected by the wind but it did not blew up, instead it did the same motion as her hair did. Her right hand tucked a short strand of hair on her ear. On her left hand was her flats. Naru noticed that her eyes were closed, he figured she was enjoying the feeling that the scene was giving.

When Mai turned around, she saw her former boss staring at her. She decided to leave quickly to avoid any trouble, but she knew that she's in trouble already. She walked fast away from the shore, towards his way. By the time she was beside him, she felt him grab her left hand. She stopped and waited for him to say something. "Why didn't you come back?" he asked. "There's nothing for me to come back to" she plainly answered. "Ayako-san and Housho-san and the rest."

"They understand the reason why I did this."

"I don't"

"Davis-san" Mai started as she turned towards him, "I'm happy here, don't try to take that away from me."

"I'm not, Mai. Come back to us, to the team, to SPR, to the city" he said with his monotone voice.

"If you're trying to convince me, it's not working, Davis-san. There's nothing left for me there. I have everything here. So please, just leave me alone" she snapped at him. Naru grabbed her arm again but this time she tried to pull it away, "Let me go!" she yelled, then a voice interrupted them. Naru looked behind her and saw the man that owns the noodle house. "Something wrong here?" he asked. Mai yanked her hand away and run towards the man. "Did he hurt you?" Kakashi asked. Mai shook her head. Kakashi put an arm around her waste, Mai leaned in closer. "Don't you dare lay another finger on her, understand?" Kakashi warned. Naru just shrugged it off and left them. Kakashi turned towards Mai and examined her. She wasn't injured except for the bruise forming on her arm. Apparently, Naru grabbed her roughly and tightly, causing for Mai to bruise. Mai noticed where Kakashi was looking at and she tried to hide it, "It's nothing."

"That's not nothing, come, I'll put ice on it" the two left together. They didn't even noticed the two figure by a small hill.

"I believe she found someone else, Oliver"

"So the divorce was useless"

"It's not, she was cheating on you"

"Yes, she was"

"What are you going to do now?"

"Continue to court her if I have to"

"Even if it breaks you?"

"I deserve it if it happens"

Kakashi dropped Mai home that night and the first thing that Mai did was take out a pen and paper. 'It's been a while since the last time I wrote a song' she thought. She sat down with the two objects in her hand. She just then started writing. Somehow, Mai felt relieved and stress free. She stared at the paper and saw that she hasn't lost her touch yet. She smiled at the result and decided to call it a day.

Say you're sorry

That face of an angel comes out just when you need it to

As I paced back and forth all this time

'Cause I honestly believed in you

Holding on, the days drag on

Stupid girl, I should have known

I should have known

* * *

><p>Trivia!<p>

"Kakashi" where do you think I got this name from?

Reviews? THANKS!


	4. White Horse Part 2

I've read all the reviews from my readers and all I can say is that I love you guys very much! Thanks for supporting this story and giving more reasons to continue this and you guys give me inspiration. Thanks!

Well, anyway, here's the next chapter! You'll be surprised, I hope.

* * *

><p>For the past two days, Mai noticed that her former boss hasn't been in the noodle house. She was glad that she doesn't get to see him anymore but she was also sad because she missed him, she still does. Snapping back to reality, she carried out the tray full of freshly cooked noodles to the SPR team. They didn't fight today, something she's not used to. They all said 'thank you' after Mai served them their order. As she sit in a nearby table with her pen and paper, she heard them talking about a case.<p>

"There's not much to go on, why can't Naru see that?" Ayako said.

"He believes that it's not a ghost, it's a demon" John told them before taking a chopstick full of noodles.

"A demon? He said that?" Bou-san almost choked.

"I heard him and Lin-san talking the other day and he said that it was a demon" John answered.

"Well, demon or not, I'll enjoy this free time as much as I can. Knowing Naru, once he has enough information, he'll put us all back to work" Ayako said as she poured a lot of hot sauce on her bowl.

"I agree" Yasuhara said.

Bou-san sighed and everyone looked at him, "This will be so much easier if Jou-chan was here."

"Yeah, Mai's dreams helps out the most" Yasuhara agreed.

The group continued eating their noodles while Mai continued with her unfinished song. But now, she couldn't concentrate. After finding out that there was no ghost, that whatever was hunting the beach house was a demon. She couldn't help but worry about her friends. What if they got hurt? What if… Mai shook her head and continued writing on her paper.

That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale

I'm not the one you'll sweep off her

Lead her up the stairwell

This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town

I was a dreamer before you went and let me down

Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around

Baby I was naïve

Got lost in your eyes

And never really had a chance

My mistake, I didn't know how to be in love

You had to fight to have the upper hand

I had so many dreams

About you and me

Happy endings

Now I know

When she turned her head to check the costumers, she was greeted by a warm smile from Kakashi's face, who was only 2 inches away from her. "Kyah!" she screamed in surprised and fell off the chair. She looked up and saw her boss laughing at her, she turned her head towards the team and saw them looking down at her. "Don't do that, Kakashi-kun, you'll scare me to death!" she said with annoyance in her voice as she rub her butt, standing up. "What's this? Is this for the festival next week?" Kakashi asked as he read the paper. "What? What festival?" Mai asked in a panic. "The Sakura Festival, to celebrate the blossoming of the Sakura trees in this town that attracts the tourists" Kakashi explained. "That's next week already?" Mai asked again. Kakashi nodded in reply. "So, is this for the festival? Are you performing at the show?" he asked. "Well, not really" she said and sat back down on the chair. "Oh? Why not?" he asked. "First, it's not done yet and second, it's kind a personal" she explained. "Personal? Well that makes everything better then. People in this town would like to hear a song like that" Kakashi told her and sat down on the chair beside her. "You think so?" Kakashi nodded in reply. "Well, I guess I have to finish it soon" she sighed. Kakashi looked at her and smiled, "Don't you have a back up?" Mai looked at him and shook her head. "Oh… well, I'll leave for now so you can finish this up" he said and left.

That night, Mai went home to her small house. When she opened the small gate, she saw a bouquet of red roses on her doormat. She went to pick it up and saw the card fell out. She picked the card out and read the note. "To Mai, Forgive me, From N" she said. "N?" she thought about it for a minute before thrashing the roses to the garbage can by the gate. 'Who does he think he is?' she though. She stomped her way inside her house, locking the door behind and went straight to her bed. "Urgghhh!" she screamed at her pillow. She sat up and went to her dining table. She took out the same pen and paper from earlier and released her anger on it.

I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale

I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet

Lead her up the stairwell

This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town

I was a dreamer before you went and let me down

Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around

She fell asleep on the table and woke up the next day. She was woken up by a knock on the door. She thought that maybe if she ignores it, it will leave, but she was wrong. There was another knock and another and another. Growling in anger, she opened the door and saw…

"What are you doing here? How'd you even find out where I live?" she asked angrily.

"All I had to do was ask"

"Davis-san, this is not a good time, no time is a good time, could you leave now?"

"Mai, I came here for help" he said bluntly.

"Why do you need my help for? Oh wait… it's about the case at the beach house, right?"

Naru nodded in reply.

"As you, Davis-san, I'm a busy woman. I don't have time to be a bait for the demon in that house" she said, hoping that it was enough to drive him away.

"A noodle house server, I see how busy you are"

Mai was angered by his answer, "It's better than being around, Davis-san, at least I don't have to worry about my life being put into danger."

Naru sighed, he knelt down in front of her. He was sucking up all his pride right now, just to get her back, "Mai, please, I'm begging you" he begged.

No response.

"Whatever I did back then was a huge mistake, alright? I'm sorry for that. But can't we forget that for now? This demon is dangerous. I know you still care for the team, at least do this for them."

All Naru got as a response was a loud banging by the closed door. He sighed in defeat and decided to leave. When he turned, he saw his assistant looking at him. "Well?" Lin asked. "It's obvious, isn't it?" Noll answered. As they walk along the street, back to the beach house, they ran into Kakashi, who was in a hurry. "Gomen" Kakashi apologized before continuing to Mai's house.

When Mai slammed the door into Naru's face, she slid down to the floor as tears started flowing down her cheeks. "Baka! Baka! Baka!" she screamed. She texted her boss, telling him that she's not available to work today. "Huge mistake my ass…" she whispered. She heard a knock on the door, she made no attempt to answer it until she heard her boss' voice. "Mai-chan? Are you there? Are you alright?" Mai hesitantly opened the door and ran straight to his awaiting arms. "Mai…" he whispered. Mai kept on crying on his chest as he soothe her back. "Shhh… let's go inside and talk about whatever this is" Kakashi said. Mai nodded and went inside. Neither of them noticed the 2 pairs of eyes watching them.

Once inside, Kakashi sat next to Mai on the couch. She was still crying but not as much as before. "So, tell me what's wrong" he said. Mai told him about what happened and her past. She told him that she was the famous singer eMTy and the boy from the beach was her former boss. "He's definitely a jerk" Kakashi said as he hugged Mai closer to his body. "Can we not talk about this anymore?" she asked. Kakashi nodded. She walked back to her table and saw her pen and paper. She took a deep breath before finishing the song.

And there you are on your knees

Begging for forgiveness, begging for me

Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry

Cause' I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale

I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well

This is a big world, that was a small town

There in my rear view mirror disappearing no

And it's too late for you and your white horse

Now it's too late for you and your white horse to catch me now

Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa

Try and catch me now

Oh, it's too late

To catch me now

By the time she finished the song, she was crying again. Kakashi was already next to her, trying to calm her down. She leaned into his hug, snuggling closer to his warm body. Soon, Kakashi noticed that she fell asleep. 'There's only one way to end her suffering' a voice said in Kakashi's mind. 'No! Not her' Kakashi argued. 'She's perfect, my Kakashi, I'll be satisfied for two years with her power' the voice said again. 'I told you, I will not let you have Mai as a sacrifice' he mentally told the voice. 'It's too late for that now, Kakashi, 1 year too late, you know that. The moment you brought her at the beach house was the moment I marked her as the sacrifice. There's no escaping that. You and I both know it.' Kakashi shook his head, 'The ghost hunters will stop you.' No answer.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he stared into a wall. He saw a vision of what Mai would look like after the sacrifice. On the floor was Mai's body. Hair all over, eyes wide open in fear, blood trail on her lips. She was wearing his favorite white dress that she always wear on her Friday shift. This time it was stained with blood that was coming out of her chest. He noticed the dagger still inside her.

'STOP!' he mentally yelled.

'There's no escaping, Kakashi, once you've seen the vision, there's no changing that'

'Watch me'

'I will, I'll be back soon, Kakashi dear. On your 25th birthday, be ready to see her die…'

The voice in his head vanished. He was sweating and he was clutching Mai's arm a little tighter than before. He looked down at the small form beside him and saw her beautiful face. A tear slid down from his left eye, landing on Mai's cheek. 'I will not let anyone harm you. I promise you that. I'll die first' he promised as he buried his face on her soft hair.

* * *

><p>ooooohhh! Kakashi...<p>

Reviews? Thank you guys!


	5. He Could Be The One

Hey guys! How are you all doing? I'm fine if might ask lol. Anyway, I wasn't able to update this story during spring break and today's the last day :'(

So... I wrote chapter 5 and made it a little bit longer compared to the one so I hope you like it!

*Don't kill me at the last scene...*

*Can you guys imagine the song being played on a guitar and less upbeat?*

* * *

><p>It was 3 days before the Sakura Festival. The people in the small town are panicking because most of the planned events are not ready yet. The noodle house, as Mai noticed, was too quiet compared for the past week. She hasn't seen her former team for the past couple of days, making her worry. "Here's your seafood combo and a cup of tea." she told one of their costumers. The bell on the door rang and she immediately checked who came in. To her disappointment, the team wasn't them. It was just a group of towns people taking a break. She sighed and took their orders.<p>

Back in the kitchen…

Her boss was cooking the noodles as she waited by the sink. She found the floor very interesting as she stared at it for who knows how long. She didn't even notice her boss' face couple of inches away from hers. She heard another 'ding' from the door and she snapped back to reality. She shrieked when she saw Kakashi's big grey eyes staring back at her. "K-Kakashi-kun" she muttered, blushing a little bit. "You're a little… how should I say this… distracted?" he told her. He backed up a little bit, giving her space. She sighed and looked at him. "I'm sorry, I'm just worried about-"

"Worried about your friends? I know the feeling" he confessed, unknowingly.

"You do?" she asked.

Kakashi realized what he said, he wanted to take it back but he knew it was too late. "What am I saying… Well, why don't you bring them lunch, Mai-chan, I'm sure they'll appreciate it" he said. Mai smiled at his offer and nodded.

Mai went to the beach house, carrying bags of noodles. She was wearing a yellow dress with a white cardigan and a pair of wedges. Her hair was down, curled a little bit at the end. She noticed the white van that held a lot of memories. She also noticed Bou-san's car parked right next to it. 'They've been here for almost 3 weeks now…' she thought. She knocked on the door on the porch and waited for someone to open it. She heard steps heading for the door and waited.

When the door opened, she gasped at what she saw. John was a little bloody with a worried look on his face. "I'm sorry, but we're busy right now" he apologized. "John? What happened? Is everyone alright?" she asked. She didn't wait for him to answer, she ran past him and searched each room for the base. When she turned to a corner, she heard people panicking.

At the base…

"Lin, give me the first aid"

"You'll be alright, Masako, it's just… Damn it, Naru, hold the pressure down"

Mai busted the door open and saw Masako on a worn down couch with Naru's hand on her chest trying to stop the bleeding. They all turned to towards her way, John arriving a few seconds later. "The ambulance is on its way" John said. He went to Masako's side, taking over Naru's job on her wound. "Where is Lin? Mai! Get me the first aid kit on the closet" Ayako ordered. Mai nodded and got the kit. She noticed how Lin wasn't in the room, 'Where is he?' she thought.

Mai gave the kit to Ayako, standing by her side just in case she needed help. Masako's losing consciousness but John tried so hard to keep her awake. "The ambulance on the way, just hang in there…" he whispered. Ayako cut open Masako's kimono, revealing her undergarment and a serious stab wound on her chest. She quickly took out the bandages from the kit, put a pressure on the wound as she tape the bandage on it. Mai noticed Masako smiling at her, "Good… to see y-you… b-back" she told her. Mai knelt beside her and took one of her blood stained hand in between hers. "It's great to be back" Mai answered, trying to smile.

The paramedics arrived in 5 mins, they carefully wheeled Masako to the ambulance, straight to the nearby hospital. John left with Masako, promising the team that he'll call if something happens. They all went back to the base, Mai behind them. Once inside, she didn't bother sitting down, all eyes turned towards her. "What can I do for you?" Naru asked in a cold tone, breaking the silence. Ayako hit him on his head and hugged Mai. "I missed you!" she half yelled in her ear. "H-how did you know?" Mai asked. "Don't underestimate us, Jou-chan" Bou-san told. He came up and hugged her as well. After the small reunion, Naru got back into business and first thing on his list is…

"What are you doing here?" he asked Mai who was now sitting on the couch.

"I just stopped by to bring some lunch, which I completely forgot. Where is it?" she said looking around. "I thought you're back for good" Mai heard from the door. She turned and saw Yasuhara with a frown on his face. "Yasu!" Mai cheered. They gave each other a hug before Yasu went to Naru, handing him a folder.

"You can go now, Taniyama-san, you'll be a burden to us once the demon attacks again" she heard.

"Hey! Mai just got back and that's how you greet her?" Bou-san lectured.

"As I remember, Taniyama-san does not want to help us with the case, therefore she's not allowed to be here in the first place" Naru answered as he read the files in the folder. "Why that pompous little-" Ayako started as she threw punches at Naru but stopped by Bou-san. "Well, Davis-san is correct. So, I have to go now" Mai told them as she fixed herself and head for the door. Lin came back with a photo album just before she leave. He gave her a smile, somewhat celebrating her return. He gave the photo album to Naru and stuck his nose on his laptop. The rest of the team, regrettably, said their goodbyes to her but promising that they'll visit the noodle house for dinner.

With Kakashi…

_"Stop messing with me!"_

_"There's only 5 days left, my sweet Kakashi, make sure to spend every moment with her"_

_"No! I won't let you kill her. I'll die first!"_ Kakashi thought to himself. The voice in his head disappeared when he heard footsteps coming to the kitchen. He fixed himself and pretended to wash the dishes. "I'm back!" he heard. 'Mai…' Kakashi gave her a warm smile before continuing with the dishes. "I got that, Kakashi-kun, you should rest" Mai told him as she take over on the dishes. Kakashi nodded and sat on a nearby stool. "How was the visit at the beach house?" he asked. Mai informed him about what happened with a worried tone. He took that as a cue to make her feel better, to spend time with her just in case she dies in five days. "That's just awful…" he commented. "Yeah… I wish I could've done something" Mai whispered.

She finished the dishes and sat next to him, leaning her head on his lean shoulders. "You were there, that's a 'something'" Kakashi told her. "I guess…" Mai answered. Kakashi smiled and thought of something, "Hey, the festival is in 3 days, right?" he said. He felt Mai nodded. "Well, why don't we open up the day after the opening ceremony"

Mai looked at him in confusion. He was eager to start at the opening day because there's a lot of foreigners and hungry people that day, meaning more money. "What I'm trying to say is that… uhm… if you want to go with me on opening day" he said with a blush on his cheek. Mai giggled at the site in front of her and she kissed him on the cheek as an answer before heading out to the dining area to help the newly arrived costumers. "So… I-is that a yes?" Kakashi asked, confused and flushed. "Hai!" Mai answered.

Dinner…

Mai waited for the team in front of the noodle house, eager to spend time with her friends. Her boss was preparing a good meal for them back in the kitchen and at the same time trying to ignore the voice in his head._ 'They'll find out, you know. About your history, about your family. You'll be damned to jail as a murderer'_ the voice said. Kakashi ignored it as he continued on making the meal. _'Kill them all, I'll be satisfied for years, Kakashi.'_ Ignored.

Mai saw 3 people walking towards her and she smiled when she saw them, giggled at the fact that they were fighting about something. They entered the house with loud voices, obviously announcing their arrival to the cook in the kitchen. Mai just smiled at their actions but it disappeared when she noticed that her ex-boss wasn't there and Lin as well. "Mai-chan, why don't you introduce me to these lovely young people" she heard from the kitchen door.

"He just said I'm young!" Ayako yelled at her husband.

"He meant all of us" he answered.

"Guys, settle down" Yasu tried calming them down but knew that it's not going to work.

Mai went to introduce her boss to her friends, giving them a 'please-don't-do-or-say-anything-stupid' look. "Guys, this is my boss Kakashi. He makes the best noodle around town" she introduced. Kakashi greeted them with a warm smile, "It's nice to finally meet the people who took care of my little Mai-chan." Mai blushed at the comment, earning a very curious look from Ayako. "This is Ayako, that's her husband whom I call Bou-san, and this is Yasuhara" Mai told Kakashi as she pointed to her friends. "Nice to meet the man who took care of Mai when she ran away" Bou-san said and gave the man a pat on the back.

The group ate a delicious meal of noodles and seafood. Talked about things that happened in the past year. Mai also found out that Masako was alright but she won't be released from the hospital until next week. The group tried to avoid talking about Naru, sensing that Mai was still sensitive about it, but it couldn't be helped because he arrived at the scene.

'ding' the door made the sound.

Mai stood up, "Sorry but we-" when she turned towards the door she saw… "Naru…" Everyone turned towards the entrance and found the man that Mai was trying to avoid as much as possible. Lin entered after him with his laptop in tow. "W-what are you doing here?" Mai managed to ask. "The did say that we will be coming for dinner or has your feeble mind forgot about it?" he answered or insulted Mai. He went to the occupied table and sat right next to Yasuhara, Lin followed closely behind him. Kakashi was giving him a dirty look but disappeared as soon as Mai took her place beside him. Naru gave Mai and Kakashi a look that didn't go unnoticed by Bou-san. "Oh! I have to get their utensils" Mai said and hurried to the kitchen. There was an eerie silence in the table, nobody dared to make a noise as if it'll start a fight. Mai arrived with the utensils for Naru and Lin.

The group ate in silence, Bou-san trying to hold back a question, Ayako trying not to smack Naru's head, Yasuhara trying not to make a very awkward joke. Kakashi and Naru had a stare down that only Mai did not notice. She was too busy with her noodles while the others were waiting who'll be the winner. Kakashi smirked, Naru with his usual face, Ayako, Bou-san, and Yasuhara were sweating while Lin was typing away on his laptop. After 10 minutes of staring, Mai finally noticed them. "What the heck are you two doing?" she yelled at them. They didn't even flinch. She smack both of them on their heads, slamming their face on the food on the table. The three people burst out laughing while Lin smirked. "Tha-t was… just… funny" Yasu said in between laughs. Naru wiped his face and so did Kakashi. "I think it's best for you to leave, Davis-san" Mai told him. He didn't hesitate, he left without a word, followed by Lin. His action seemed rather uncharacteristic of him but the they ignored and continued the dinner.

It was the opening day of the festival and Mai was panicking because she doesn't have any traditional kimono to wear. She checked almost every store in town but they were all closed. 'This is not happening!' she panicked. She wanted to be pretty for that day or for her boss. She wanted to have a great night but if she didn't have that kimono then…

Mai bumped into her boss on her way home, she didn't even notice the package that she was carrying. "Hi, Kakashi-kun" she somewhat greeted. "Mai-chan, what's the matter?" he asked as he walked with her. Mai didn't answer, knowing that she'll probably ruin the night. "It's nothing" she lied. They arrived in front of her house and before Mai entered, Kakashi handed her a package. "What's this for?" she asked. "Just open it, ok? I'll pick you up at 6?" he said. "Sure, thanks, Kakashi-kun. See you at 6" she waved goodbye.

She went to her room and opened the package. She gasped when she saw what was in it. Inside the package was a light colored pink kimono with cherry blossom petals design. The outline was white and there was a small hair clip attached to it. The ribbon for the waist was white with pink highlights and she saw a note. "Hope you like it, Kakashi" she read. She loved it alright, she adore the kimono so much. When she turned, she saw the clock and noticed how she only has an hour and a half to get ready for the festival.

Kakashi knocked on her door exactly at 6. He heard her say 'I'm coming' and a shuffled footsteps. When she opened the door, he gasped at the site. In front of him was Mai wearing the kimono that he bought for her. Her hair was tied in a loose bun with some of her bangs hanging around her delicate face. She didn't have any make up, as if she needed them. He also noticed the flower clip that he attached on the kimono on her hair. "You look… beautiful" he finally said. Mai blushed at his comment and commented him as well. "So do you… well not beautiful, but I'm not saying you're not beautiful, wait…gagh!" Mai said in confusion. Kakashi laughed at her earning a pout from his worker. "Shall we go?" he asked and stretched his hand towards her. Mai took his hand and they walked to the beach, where the opening ceremony will be, hand in hand. "Oh yeah, they moved your performance tonight instead of the closing ceremony" he informed, making Mai panicked. "What? Why didn't they tell me? What am I suppose to do?" she asked with a very panicky voice. "Relax, Mai-chan, it won't start until 8. You have time" he smiled.

The two spent their time playing games at the festival. They ate buns and dumplings. Got goldfish as a prize when Kakashi got an apple from a bucket. "He's so tiny" Mai commented on the goldfish inside a water filled plastic bag. "Maybe he's a baby?" he half asked. "I'll take care of you, little Kakashi" Mai told the fish. "Why name it after me?" Kakashi joked. "Because you go him, and thank you for that" Mai answered. They walked hand in hand as they try various games from 'pick a number and win a prize' to 'summo wrestling with pads.' Kakashi was dead tired after the wrestling match but he thought it was worth it when he saw Mai cheering for him. It was 7:30 when the organizer of the event announced that there will be a small firework show before the performance.

Kakashi took Mai up on a hill to have a better view of the beach and the firework. They sat down together and waited for the show to start. Kakashi noticed how Mai shivered when a breeze passed. He suddenly wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her tight to him for body heat. Mai blushed a little but it soon disappeared when the first of the many firework blew up in the sky. "Wow" she whispered. The lights in the sky was reflected on the ocean and the full moon completed the effect. There were red, green, blue, and pink colored fireworks. Kakashi smiled when he saw Mai's brown eyes glimmer in delight. When the show ended, both of them hurried back to the festival for the performance.

Backstage…

"Mai, you're going to be alright" he comforted her.

"But I don't have any song to sing in front of them…"

Mai sobbed. "Mai, look at me" so she did. "Relax and let your mind and heart tell you what to do" he said. Mai nodded a little bit and thanked him. He smiled at her and handed her guitar to her. "How did you get it from my house?" she asked. "Oh, Yasuhara helped" he answered. When the announcer announced Mai's name she slowly walked to the stage but before she stepped out, Kakashi kissed her on her lips. She was surprised at the action but she kissed back and hesitantly pulled back because of the people cheering. "I'll be watching from the front" he muttered to her. Mai just nodded.

People cheered louder when went on the stage and sat on the stool in the middle. She adjusted the microphone a little bit before she smiled at the crowd. She noticed Kakashi just a few feet from her, the SPR team a little bit behind. She also noticed Naru with Lin at the very back of the crowd watching. "Hey there guys!" she started. "To be honest, I didn't know that I'm suppose to perform today so I'm not prepared. But someone special told me to follow my mind and my heart and this song is for him" she told the crowd before flashing Kakashi a smile.

Woo!

Smooth talkin', so rockin'

He's got everything that a girl's wantin'

He's a cutie, he plays it groovy

And I can't keep myself from doin' something' stupid

Mai was surprised when words came out of her mouth as if she wrote it weeks ago. She flashed a quick smile to the crowd before she continued.

Think I'm really fallin' for his smile

Yeah, butterflies when he says my name

Hey!

He's got somethin' special

He's got somethin' special

And when he's lookin' at me

I wanna get all sentimental

He's got somethin' special

He's got somethin' special

I can hardly breathe something's telling' me

Tellin' me maybe he could be the one

He could be the one, he could be the one

He could be the one, he could be the one

He could be the one

The crowd cheered at her song and she saw Kakashi blushing a little bit. The SPR team moved next to Kakashi and was now teasing him, especially Yasuhara and Bou-san.

He's lightning', sparks are flyin'

Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and

I'm goin' crazy about him lately

And I can't help myself from how my heart is racin'

Think I'm really diggin' on his vibe

He really blows me away, hey!

The crowd 'ooh-ed' from the last lyric, obviously thinking something sexual with the word 'blow.' Even the team gave Kakashi a weird look, perverted from Yasuhara.

He's got somethin' special

He's got somethin' special

And when he's lookin' at me

I wanna get all sentimental

He's got somethin' special

He's got somethin' special

I can hardly breathe something's telling' me

Tellin' me maybe he could be the one

He could be the one, he could be the one

He could be the one, he could be the one

He could be the one

And he's got a way of makin' me feel

Like everything I do is perfectly fine

The stars are aligned when I'm with him

And I'm so into it!

Mai noticed that Naru was staring daggers at Kakashi from the back. Somehow, she pissed off the all mighty narcissist. Lin was smiling at her. 'At least he's not acting like the idiot scientist' she thought.

He's got somethin' special

He's got somethin' special

And when he's lookin' at me

I wanna get all sentimental

He's got somethin' special

He's got somethin' special

I can hardly breathe something's telling' me

Tellin' me maybe he could be the one

He could be the one, he could be the one

He could be the one, he could be the one

He could be the one

When the song ended, the crowd cheered so loud, except for Naru. Her friends were giving her a two thumbs up while the man who kissed her not so long ago was nowhere to be found. The crowd got quiet all of a sudden and Mai was confused. She noticed how they were not looking at her but at someone beside her. She turned to her right and saw Kakashi a few feet away. She put her guitar down and gave him a confused look. Without any notice he made his way to her quickly and kissed her deeply. The crowd 'awed' at the scene. Mai was surprised but she settled at the surprisingly passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

Naru immediately left after her performance ended followed by Lin but he caught a glance of Mai and her so called boss making out in the middle of the stage. He was furious and he wanted to destroy anything on his path but Lin's hand on his shoulder kept him from doing that. All he wants, right then, was to punch Kakashi on his face or kill that demon so he could leave that town but neither of it is accessible at the moment. So, without another word, he left.

* * *

><p>Fun time is over...<p>

Time to get serious on the next chapter...

Reviews? Thank you!


	6. Kyo the Demon

Sorry for the super late update! I've been busy with schoolwork for the past month or so. I just had my finals last week and boy am I glad it's over. Oh and ONE DIRECTION basically took over my freetime. I totally dig them. I would say love but I don't know them personally, but I wish I do. Anyway, turned 20 this past April 9 and got my final grades back. Finished by semester with a 4.0 gpa. Hard work payed off.

Now, all my focus is on my fanfic this summer. I'm thinking about writing one about Inuyasha. Anyway, do you guys know Hiiro No Kakera? It's this new anime that started airing a few weeks ago! The guys are soooooooooooooooooooooooo HOT! lol, check it out if haven't. I watch it on so far they only have 7 episodes but they update like every week.

Anyway, on with the story!

The little # is just a space in between the stuff.

No song this time, this is a serious moment... I think.

* * *

><p>Naru left the opening ceremony of the festival to find more information about the case and to escape the love affair his former assistant was having. He went to the library, followed by Lin, to check some old news paper about the town, about the house, about the owner of the house, basically about everything that's related to that house. After half hour of looking, he finally found something. Under the pile of old newspaper was another newspaper. It wasn't just a newspaper, it holds a story of a murder in the very same house they were investigating. The story was not in the front page, the reason why he did not notice it the first time he went through all the newspaper articles. He examined the picture closely and noticed a man that looked familiar to him. He began reading the case as sat down on a chair nearby.<p>

_The wealthy business man, Hatake Hanzo, has been arrested for the possible murder of multiple girls for the past 40 years. The 55 yr old man has been taken to custody for further notice and until the jurisdiction has been finalized. Possibilities for life imprisonment or death sentence. _

Naru checked the year of publication and saw that it was from 1903. He looked for more articles from the same time and found a couple more that connects to the previous one.

_Hatake Hanzo, wealthy businessman, has been proven guilty in court today. He has been given a death sentence for murdering 40 women or more. The man is to be hanged in public this coming Sunday. Families and blood relatives have no comment on the situation._

'Family?' Naru thought. He ordered Lin to look for the listing of all the town's people that lived in the area from the 1800 up to now. He came back in less than 10 minutes with a book of records of every single person from the time. Carefully, he read the list, searching for the man's last name. 'There!' he told himself. After searching for more newspaper articles, he found what he wanted.

_Hatake Sasuke is said to be a suspect of the murder of 19 women for the last couple of years. No evidence for that to be proven. His mother, wife of Hatake Hanzo, has no say on the rumor. Hatake Sasuke is currently under surveillance and so is his wife and son. The investigators made the Hatake household to empty the house for investigation this coming week. He may go on trial for murder. _

'Father and son killing women? For what?' Naru mentally asked himself.

_Hatake Sasuke was found guilty of murdering 19 women and will be hanged this Wednesday. The wife and son has no comment._

'1946 was his death' he thought.

As he write down all the info, more and more murders were being solved. The most latest one was about Hatake Goemon, son of Hatake Sasuke. 'Sons… all sons, no daughter. Why?' Naru thought. He turned to order something from Lin but found him fast asleep. He sighed and continued what he was doing. He'll get to whatever he wanted later.

Morning came and business was back at the base for the SPR team. Naru got down to business quickly. He researched all the information about the Hatake household. Unfortunately for him, their family history only goes back to the birth of Hatake Hanzo. Everyone gathered in the room, sitting at the couch. Masako was still in the hospital but John was back. They waited for their boss to give them further details.

"Here" he said and passed down copies of the information he gathered the previous night. On the paper was the info about the murderers.

_Hatake Hanzo_

_1848-1903_

_Married: 1878 (age 30)_

_Had son: 1893 (age 45)_

_Hanged for murdering multiple women_

_#_

_Hatake Sasuke_

_1893-1946_

_Married: 1923 (age 30)_

_Had son: 1943 (age 50)_

_Hanged for murdering multiple women_

_#_

_Hatake Goemon_

_1943-2004_

_Married: 1973 (age 30)_

_Had son: 1987 (age 44)_

_Hanged for murdering multiple women_

"It runs in the family" Ayako joked.

"Indeed" Bou-san agreed.

"These women are crazy as well, why would they marry the son of a lunatic?" Ayako added.

"In case you haven't noticed, Matsuzaki-san, there's no female in the family except for the wives. I believe that the entity has it's reason for controlling the sex of the child" Naru said, unsure of what his opinion was.

"Isn't there a demon that feeds off from the male body or something?" Bou-san asked.

"A succubus, they kill their victim through sexual intercourse in their dream and that's for a male. Incubus for female" John said.

That gave Naru an idea. They are not battling a ghost, they were battling an incubus but not exactly an incubus because the entity might have used the Hatake men to do their duty. There was another piece missing.

"Naru, it doesn't say anything about the murderer of the women for the past couple of years" Bou-san said.

"That's because he hasn't been found yet" he answered.

"Well, do you know who?" Ayako asked.

"Yes, I do"

Couple of Days later…

"Kakashi-kun!" a cheery voice called.

"Mai-chan" a manly voice answered.

Mai entered the noodle house kitchen with a bright smile on her face. Both of her hands were hidden behind her back. She has grin on her face that matched her light green dress.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" she greeted and showed him her gift. It was a chef hat, but it wasn't ordinary. It was signed by Kakashi's favorite chef, Morimoto.

"Mai… I… I don't know what to say…" Kakashi whispered.

Mai just smiled at him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "You don't have to say anything, Kakashi-kun, oh and there's a group order of combo number 5, that's 6 orders" Mai said and left to assist some costumers. Kakashi smiled and wore the chef hat, as soon as he put the hat the voice came back in his mind. "_Today's the day, Ka-Ka-Shi. No turning back now"_. Kakashi held his head, trying to block the demon inside. _"Your futile attempts to block me won't work. I'm with you no matter what you do. Only death will separate us. As long as your blood flows, the Hatake blood, you will be my servant." _He shook his head and whispered, "No." _"Watch me." He knew right then that something bad will happen, he challenged the demon, for the first time in his life. 'I can't and won't let you harm Mai, I swear' he thought._

It was close to 7 at night when Kakashi closed the noodle shop. He wasn't feeling good and he knows why. 'The longer I keep myself from killing Mai, the worst I get' he thought. He sent Mai home early, to avoid being alone with her in the dark. But it was futile, any attempt of his was futile. His only hope was Mai's former boss, Naru.

He hurried to the beach house, his head pulsing hard. He opened the base and collapsed in front of the team. He woke up an hour later, on the couch, all eyes were on him. He sat up slowly, trying to avoid the gaze from the people inside. His head was throbbing now and he noticed that it was almost 9 at night.

"What do you want, Kakashi?" Naru asked with venom in his voice.

"Help… I need your help" he answered honestly with a weak voice as he held his head.

"You should've went to the police station if you want to confess on the murders of multiple women" Naru informed, making the whole room gasp. Kakashi looked up at Naru, 'How did he know?' he thought. Naru smirked at his reaction.

"I've been doing some research, Hatake Kakashi, on your background and family background"

"Forget about my past! Just get this demon out of my he-" before Kakashi could finish the lights flickered and he fell on the floor. Yasuhara was about to touch him when Naru gave him a dirty look. Then a loud laugh echoed throughout the house. It was male… it was female… it was both.

Kakashi's body shook and he stood up. Once he opened his eyes, everyone knew that he was possessed. "Foolish man, think he can stop me? I don't think so" Kakashi/demon said.

"Who are you?" Naru asked, noticing Lin coming closer to him.

"I am a demon summoned by the priestess named Hatake Oriku, my name is Kyo" Kyo said.

"What do you want?" Ayako asked.

"Flesh! Soul of women with pure heart! I want… Mai!" with that said, Kyo sent a rough wind inside the base, hurling everyone against the wall knocking them unconscious. Naru's last thought was "Mai…"

Mai's House…

Mai woke up when she thought she heard Naru called for her. "Weird," she muttered. She then noticed the window in her room to be open. "I closed that" she said. When she went to close the window a figure appeared by the closed door. When Mai turned around the last thing she saw was a pair of red dilated eyes before she screamed for her ex-boss' name… "Naru!"

* * *

><p>MAI! Wonder what's going to happen to her... hmmm... one way to find out!<p>

Reviews? Comments? Corrections? Suggestions?

Note: there won't be any songs for the next chapter or two.


	7. Never Know What You Have Until It's Gone

Sorry for the super long wait. I was busy because I had a lot of activities for the past couple of weeks. Anyway, I'm going to end this soon. Maybe 2 or 3 more chapters left. I'm focused on Lost Princess, since I just had this wave of new ideas on that one. Anyway, any updates on One Direction? LOL. Enjoy the last few chapters.

* * *

><p>People say that you never know what you have until it's gone. But what if you never had anything to begin with? I was just an orphan, I never had anything after my parents died. Material wise, I have those but nothing that will cause me regret if I lose them. That was until I met him. He was just my boss, a jerk who bosses me around because he signs my check. I never knew why I confessed to him before he left for England years ago. It was the reason why I finally understand that phrase. He was that something, or someone, that I have. But results of that mistaken confession gave me fame as I became a singer. But even that cannot occupy this missing feeling that I have. That's how I ended up here in a small town and about to face a cruel death. I was stupid enough to let my guard down, and now, here I am… in a middle of a dark room. I don't know how long I've been here, few minutes, or a couple of hours. I don't even know who kidnapped me. As always, I'm the damsel in distress in this story of mine. But this time, I knew my prince charming will not be coming, or should I say that jerk.<p>

I heard a rattle somewhere in the room, then a metal sounding click. I knew that the person is nearby, watching me. "Hello" I say, I sounded dumb. Why would the person answer me? I heard a chuckle, a very familiar chuckle. Then my name was called, "Mai, Mai, Mai… I can't believe your precious life will end tonight." I know that voice but why does it sound a little feminine? "What do you want?" I ask, another stupid question of mine, of course he/she wants me dead, that's the reason why I'm here in the first place.

"You're life, you're blood, and that power of yours"

I heard a switch and then out of nowhere there was a ceiling light that turned on, just above me. Squinting my eye at the sudden brightness, I felt pain on my back. I touched my searing back and I felt something sticky, blood… I heard footsteps coming towards me, I looked up and saw…

"Kakashi-kun…" my boss from the noodle shop.

"Kakashi's not here, my dear… They call me Kyo" Kyo said as he licks the blood off of the dagger. "Tasty," he added.

"Kakashi, I know you're in there, please wake up!" I called out. Apparently it was futile. It only angered him more. He grabbed my pajama top and flung me to a wall with a sickening thud. My world started spinning, I must have hit my head hard. I felt myself slid down to the cold cement. I saw him move towards me, I started feeling all this pain all over my body. Whatever he was doing, I hope it ends soon. I felt him kick me on my rib, a broken one if I ever survive. I'm guessing he was kicking me against the wall, I couldn't really tell. All I was thinking about was Naru, how I didn't even get the chance to apologize to him or explain why I left. As my vision clouded, the last thing I whispered was his name.

Naru's POV…

I woke up minutes ago, I had the whole team search for Mai when I discovered her empty bedroom. I should've known better. Because of my stupidity, Mai is in trouble for the first time in years. I swore to myself that I will protect her, but where is she now? In a godforsaken place that will probably be her graveyard. No, she's safe, I will save her, no matter what. The rest of the team arrived at the base with no whereabouts on her. That's when I realized that we have not checked this house. I had my assistant, Lin, look for the blueprint of this house for any secret room, while I sent the others to look for her inside the house. If she's nowhere to be found, she's in here, somewhere.

Lin arrived with the blueprint, I examined it and found a room just above the master's bedroom. I ran up the stairs, followed by my comrades when they heard my stomping feet. When I got to the master bedroom, I looked around for any suspicious thing. There was none. Lin went outside to survey the outside of the room. He shouted something about a window by the left corner of the room, everyone looked and found none. John went to the room on the left and said that there was no window as well. I had everyone feel each corner of each wall by the said place. Nothing was bulging. No switch or anything. I backed away from the corner and that's when I stepped on something.

The wooden floor stuck out, and that's when I realized that they must have sealed off the room. There's no way getting in unless we destroy that wall. I gathered all my energy, ready to use my PK, I heard Lin calling me, telling me to stop, but I can't. Mai is up there and needs my help. In a matter of seconds a blur orb blasted the wall and revealed a staircase and a window. I felt weak and tired but I had to save her.

Normal POV…

Mai was on the floor, bleeding from her cuts. She was half conscious, but her eyes felt empty. She didn't feel pain anymore, she was numb. All she was waiting for was her death, but she knew better. As the last light of hope drifts away, that was when she heard someone calling for her. She heard her attacker cursed and felt herself being lifted up. "MAI!" she heard again. Maybe it was just imagination. "MAI!" there it goes again. "Well your boyfriend will get to witness your death," Kyo muttered. She wanted to speak but she felt too weak to do anything.

Naru called for Mai as they ran up the stairs. Lin was behind him followed by the monk, the priest, the priestess, and the researcher. Naru saw a light, they were almost there. The moment he stepped inside the room, he wished he never did. In the middle was Kakashi, covered in blood, he was holding Mai up against him for protection, who was bleeding.

"Mai!" Naru called. He stepped forward but Kakashi showed him the dagger against Mai's neck. "Let her go!" Bou-san yelled. "After all the work? I don't think so" Kyo said. Mai saw everyone in front of her, it was blurry but she knew it was them. "N-naru…" she whispered. Naru looked at her and gave her reassuring smile. Mai gathered whatever energy she had left and pushed Kakashi back. Naru rushed to save her but it was futile. Kakashi managed to stab Mai on her back, earning him a small cry. "Bastard!" Naru yelled. Naru, gently put Mai on the floor as his PK energy shook the whole room. "Noll! Don't you dare!" Lin called. "Don't worry about me, Lin, get Mai and get her out of here" Naru ordered.

"You can't kill me, boy, I am Kyo. As long as there's a Hatake alive, I will live" Kyo muttered.

Naru smirked, "Then you're dead." In a matter of second, the whole room blasted from his energy. The team just got out of the house when they saw the event. Bou-san called the ambulance for Mai and Naru while Lin ran back inside to help him.

Naru dropped down on the floor and saw Kakashi's body burnt. He then smelled the fire from the lower level and knew that something must have caught on fire. He heard Lin calling for him, ever so slowly, he made his way down to the master bedroom and out to the corridor. There was smoke everywhere. "Lin!" he called. I was losing his consciousness fast. He felt two strong arms got him and they made their way out of the burning house.

The ambulance arrived in a few minutes and they hoisted Mai and Naru in separate ones. Once in the hospital, Mai was rushed to the emergency room for surgery, while Naru, who woke up on the way, got examined by a doctor. Everyone was waiting for the result, it's been hours since they arrived. Naru was confined in a room for he was exhausted and his body needed to rest. Lin promised him that he'll tell him the news about Mai.

After 5 hours of operation, a doctor emerged from the room. He took his mask off and everyone stood up, waiting for the news. "Taniyama-san has severe injuries, lethal as well…she…"

* * *

><p>So, is she dead or alive? Hmmm...<p>

Last 2 or 3 chapters posted before next week!

Review? Comment? Corrections? Anything?

Massive thank you!


	8. Waking Up and the Truth

So this is a little bit longer than my usual but hope it satisfies you. I was planning to upload it Saturday but I was dragged down the shore, resulting a horrible sunburn on my shoulders. It stings! lol.

Enjoy!

FINAL CHAPTER sometime on MONDAY!

* * *

><p>"Taniyama-san… We have done everything we can but…"<p>

"Cut the crap and say it already, old man" Ayako yelled. The doctor gave her a displeased look. He fixed his round glasses and looked at the file he was holding. "She's in a coma. We've put her under intensive care because she's still unstable" he informed the group. Everyone sighed in relief, at least she was alive, they all thought. Lin asked more detailed information about Mai, knowing that Naru would want to know everything. The rest of the team went to her room to check her while he talked.

"Yamamoto-san, I would like to know the detail about the surgery of Taniyama-san" he said. The doctor gave Lin a mistrust look and he just shook it off after Lin said, "Her boss covers her insurance and as his assistant, I need the details."

The doctor gave in, "We had to remove her right kidney, it was badly damaged and it would've killed her if it stayed. There was also internal bleeding, a severe concussion, a broken arm, and multiple fractured ribs. Her stab wound was not deep enough to damage any organs but it did cut one major vein which resulted in a hypovolemic shock. As her state as of now, we have no estimated day on when she'll wake up. We are also not sure if she will survive this trauma. Her will is keeping her alive." Lin nodded in reply and thanked the doctor before leaving to go to Naru's room.

The team was shocked when they entered Mai's ICU room. She was covered in bandages, there was tube on her mouth, needles sticking out of her left arm while her right arm was in a cast, her head was covered in bandages as well. Her naturally light cream skin was now pale and her pink lips were drained of color. They slowly made their way to her bed and Ayako couldn't help herself, she cried. Bou-san comforted her while Yasu and John tried to comfort each other. The only thing that signifies that she was still alive was the beeping sound the machine was doing. Her heart beat was slow but it was there.

Lin informed Naru about Mai's condition and the result was blown up light bulbs. He was mad at himself, how he wasn't able to protect her. He couldn't bear another loss of someone close to him. He lost his brother years ago, and now Mai? Lin tried to calm Naru, telling him that she's still alive and there's a big chance of recovery, but Lin noticed the young man in front of him was now asleep.

It took 3 months before Mai showed any changes in her condition. Naru was dismissed after 2 days' rest. He visited Mai everyday, from start until the end of visiting hours. On the first month, the doctors took out the tube out of her mouth, telling him that she didn't need it anymore. Her heart beat became stronger by the second month, and by the third month, she showed signs of waking up. It was the beginning of Winter when Mai moved for the first time. Naru came in late that day, 5 minutes late. Around lunch, while he was reading something while holding her left hand, he felt her fingers move. He dropped the book and watched her fingers move for ten seconds. When it stopped, he looked at her gentle face, hoping she'd wake up, but she didn't. The rest of the team visits about twice a month because of the distance, Naru rented an apartment nearby while Lin manage the office in Shibuya district.

It was the night of Christmas Eve, Naru was in the hospital, asking Mai's doctor of he could stay the night. He wanted to spend Christmas with her, was his excuse. Luckily for him, they allowed him to stay but for one night only. That night, after falling asleep, after midnight, Mai's eyes fluttered. Her eyes adjusted at the poorly lit room, she tried calling out for someone but her mouth was dry. She tried moving her arm but it felt heavy. She looked to her left and found her black haired jerk sleeping beside her bed. His head was laying near her hips while his right arm was on top of hers. She smiled. She gently removed her left hand and stroke his hair. She felt him stir and she couldn't help but giggle when she saw his 'morning' face.

Naru felt someone stroke his hair, first he thought it was just a dream but it happened again. So, he stirred and opened his eyes. He looked around but found no one except for Mai's smiling face. "M-Mai…" he muttered. "Hey" she mouthed. "I'll get you some water and the doctor" he said, before he left he kissed her on her forehead, making her blush. He came back a couple of minutes later with a doctor and a cup of water. She drank the water and got herself examined. The doctor checked her eyes, mouth/throat, her breathing and heart beat. "You seem well, Taniyama-san, do you feel any pain or discomfort?" the doctor asked.

"Just tired and a headache" she said. Naru was beside her, holding her left hand. "Alright, I'll have someone give you some pain killers in a minute, you have made a great recovery, Taniyama-san" the doctor said and left.

Naru sat on the chair he was sitting at earlier. He looked at her and saw that she was scanning herself or whatever she can scan. It was mostly her left arm that was still bandaged with a brace. "It was broken" he said. Mai looked at him and gave him a questioning look. Naru explained what happened, just incase she might have forgotten anything. "I was out for 6 months?" she asked in disbelief. The nurse came in and injected a pain killer on her iv. "This will make you sleep, Taniyama-san" the nurse said. "Thank you," Mai replied. "Kakashi-kun, how is he?" Mai asked. Naru left out the part where Kakashi died in the house, knowing that Mai would take it hard. Before he could answer, he saw Mai's eyes beginning to close, the medicine taking over.

Days passed by and Mai's on her way back on her feet. She's been on physical therapy for almost 2 weeks now. The team visited her couple of days after she woke up. They were ecstatic! Bou-san almost broke her ribs again after giving her a tight hug while Ayako cried in relief. John, Masako, and Yasu were just happy that she's doing well. Lin was himself as always and Naru, well he barely smiles now.

One day, while Naru was out getting lunch, a lawyer went to visit her. She was surprised because she didn't need any lawyer nor did she hire one. "Taniyama-san," an old man, around his sixties, wearing a suit, greeted. "Uhmm, hello…?" Mai answered, unsure. "I'm Yokoba Takumi, I'm the lawyer of the Hatake family" he introduced. "Ah! Sorry. So, where's Kakashi-kun? I haven't seen him for a while now" Mai asked. The lawyer gave her a surprised look and said, "Hatake-san passed away months ago, Taniyama-san. The incident in the beach house was the cause of death. I believe you and the SPR group were involved, as I recall. But, the investigation said nothing against you or the group." The man looked at Mai, who was now in shock and disbelief. "Kakashi-kun… is…is dead? But h-how? Naru said that-" anger flared up inside Mai. And just on time, Naru walked in. "Why didn't you tell me he was dead? Why did you hide it from me? You didn't have any rights to do that?" Mai asked Naru, tears streaming down her paling face.

"I didn't want you to worry about the man that caused your injuries, Mai" Naru bluntly answered.

"I have the right to know!" Mai yelled.

"Now you know"

"Why are you such a jerk? All you ever think about is yourself! Did it even come into your overworked mind that one of these days that I'll be looking for him? Or are you just trying to keep me to yourself? You selfish bastard!" Mai screamed at him.

"It was for your own good"

"My own good? What good will it bring? Damn it, Naru. I thought you've changed"

"Mai, some does not change, get that through your thick head" with that he left.

Mai sighed, she apologized to the lawyer about the small argument. "Yokoba-san, what exactly are you doing here?" she asked.

"Ah, I'm here to inform you that all the luxuries that Hatake-san owned is now yours" he started. "That includes a vacation home in Sweden, a condominium in Tokyo, 3 properties in Brazil, his yacht, an island 50 miles south of this town, and seven million yen" he finished.

Mai's eyes were wide and her jaw wide open. All those was for her? She was in shock. "If you don't mind me asking, uh… how did I end up with those?"

"Hatake-san gave me his revision of his last will and testament a couple of days before the incident. He also informed me not to limit any of your access to the listed properties and money" he said. Mai was speechless, she was now a millionaire and owns a lot of properties and an island. "Taniyama-san, I will need your signature to transfer everything on your name" he said and showed her the paper. She read it carefully and saw no flaws. She signed it and shook the man's hand. "Thank you, Taniyama-san, if you need any help please feel free to contact me" he said and handed her a business card. "Thank you as well, Yokoba-san, have safe trip back" Mai replied.

The day ended fast and Mai noticed how Naru didn't come back. For the next two weeks, she was alone. No visits from anyone except a couple of phone calls from Ayako or Bou-san. She never heard of Naru again. After 2 months of rehabilitation, she was finally dismissed from the hospital. Ayako and Bou-san was there to help her in her small apartment.

"Mai-chan, are you planning to go back to Shibuya district anytime soon?" Ayako asked one night. Mai looked at her and said, "I'm not sure yet, I still have a lot of work to do here before I can go back and I don't know if I can face him after what I said to him" she said. Ayako understood what she meant. Mai told her about the little fight between herself and Naru and Ayako was on Mai's side, just to comfort her. "Well, if you need anything, you know I'm always here to help you out and Bou-san as well, even though he's asleep right now" Ayako said. Both ladies giggled when they looked at Bou-san, who was snoring loudly on the couch. "Thank you for everything" Mai said.

A year later…

Mai became a philanthropist in the past year, her iconic singer image also popped out of nowhere, earning her fame back again. But she refused to go back to her singing career, telling press that that chapter of her life is over. Most of the properties she owns were donated to house orphans or for the homeless. She hired professional workers to take care of it. In a year's time, she's been on a lot of magazines, talking about her life from her past to present. She kept in touch with the team except for Naru and Lin. They were still working for him but they all insisted for her to come back, saying that she's the only one who can tame the 'beast.'

On one her live broadcast interview one day, she was asked about her love life. Past and present love life.

"Mai, you're the talk of the country nowadays and maybe the world" the brunette host started.

"I hope it's a good thing" Mai joked.

"Well, of course it is. You've been featured in multiple magazines now, beating other famous people, how do you feel about that?"

"Well, I'm not doing it for fame. I just want to help people as much as I can" she answered honestly.

"What a fine answer. Now, I've read a lot of articles about your life and I'm curious to who this guy is that has been named 'jerk' in numerous magazines. Is he a special someone?"

Mai blushed at the mention, now that she thought about it he's never on her mind for the past year because she was busy with all her work.

"I see that blush, Mai, so, is he your lover?"

"Oh no! No, no, no, no… He was my boss" she answered.

"Ooohhh, a boss. I presume he's a special based on the blush on your cheeks right now" the host teased.

"Maybe, he's just… how should I say this… a jerk?" Mai giggled.

"Well, whoever this person is, I think he's missing out"

"Thank you? I doubt it though, he's a narcissist and the only thing he loves is his work" Mai bluntly answered. "That must have been hard for you, Mai."

"Oh no, not at all. I got used to it" she smiled.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, that's all the time we have for today. Please tune in next time!"

Mai rushed to her assigned dressing room and locked the door. The moment she left the stage was the moment all her buried feelings decided to come out. She was on her knees, crying really hard. Oh how she missed him. She wanted to see his face, see his cold glare and his trademark smirk. She wanted him. After crying for a couple of minutes, she took her LV bag and left the studio on her Lamborghini. She went straight downtown. 'I'm ready' she told herself. She walked inside a small boutique and smiled. 'This is it.'

* * *

><p>So where did Mai exactly go? Guess?<p>

Reviews? Comments? Corrections? Suggestions?

Massive thank you!


	9. My Jerk

Hey guys! I was planing to upload it yesterday but I had internet problems... boo! But anyway, here's the last chapter. Hope you like it!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Winter was coming fast in Japan and the team just got back after solving a case. It wasn't easy for them because they didn't have Mai's instinct or her dreams but they manage. The pain in the ass was their boss, Naru. He's been colder and harsher to the others after the last time he talked to Mai. He knew that she's kept in touch with the team but why not him? Ayako once told him that Mai's afraid that he's still mad, of course he's not mad at her, it's been a year already. He was the one who was afraid that she's mad at him. But he was proud of what she's accomplished.<p>

He's seen a lot of her interviews without the others knowing, the one that surprised him the most was the recent one. It was about her love life. He's seen it a lot of times since they aired it two weeks ago. He couldn't help but notice the smile that formed in her face when the host mentioned about her love life, about the 'jerk.' He's read so many articles about her as well, and he's the only guy mentioned in it that has more significance in her life that affected most of her decisions. 'Even now she still calls me a jerk' he thought. He wouldn't admit to anyone how much he misses her but he's sure that they know it either way, especially Lin. He secretly hoped that one day she'll walk in his office carrying his favorite cup of tea, but he knew that it's impossible. With that, he locked up the SPR office and went to his apartment to end the day.

Mai arrived in Japan coming from New Zealand. She's been all over the world and it's her first time back since May. She quickly called Ayako and told her she was in the airport. All she heard was a loud scream, key chains, door slamming, and the car engine. "I'll see you when you get here then" Mai said and hung up. She waited for Ayako to arrive with her light luggage. She saw a red haired woman came in the glass door wearing a light brown trench coat and a red hill. Her hair was still the same as always. She looked around and smiled when she found what she was looking for.

"Mai!" she called and walked towards the said girl.

Mai stood up and hugged Ayako when she got there, it was a nice heart warming hug. "I'm so happy to be back, how's everyone?" Mai asked.

"Everyone's great, how are you?" Ayako asked. Mai took her purse and luggage and both women walked to the parking lot.

"I'm well, been busy for the past few months" Mai answered. They arrived at Ayako's black car and stored Mai's luggage at the back.

"Where are we heading? Oh, and I love your old-new look" Ayako complimented.

"Thanks, it's been a while and I have this new place just 10 minutes from the office" Mai said and gave her the address.

They arrive at a building, about 20 stories up. "Mai, this place is expensive and brand new" Ayako commented. "It is, but it's the closest one I could find near the office" Mai explained and took her luggage. They entered the building and Mai showed the security her ID/key. She pressed the penthouse button in the elevator and used her key on a keyhole beside it. "You live in a penthouse?" Ayako asked. "I wasn't gonna but there's this guy who took this unit that has the most beautiful view when I asked the manager" Mai explained.

After bonding and catching up in her luxurious penthouse, Ayako bid farewell, telling her that she has work. "A new case?" Mai asked. "Oh no, it's at the hospital. I'll see you soon?"

"Sure, tell Bou-san and the others that I said hi"

"Mai, when you say 'others' does that include-"

"It doesn't matter, I'm planning to go back anyway, that is if he accepts me. But don't tell anyone!" Mai said.

"Oh, when?" Ayako asked.

"Just tell me whenever you guys are around the office, I'll drop by" Mai said.

"Alright, well I have to go before I'm late. It's nice to have you back!" Ayako said before giving her a hug and leaving.

Mai slumped down on her velvet sofa and stare at the great view of the city in front of her. 'It's nice to be back' she thought. She then started unpacking her luggage and putting them in their proper storage. By the time she was done it was almost time to sleep. Exhausted at the days activity, she managed to fall asleep on the couch with a blanket.

Two weeks after she arrived in Japan, Ayako called her and told her that they're having a meeting at the office about a new case. "Hey, Mai. We're having a meeting in the afternoon today, the team knows you're here except for Naru but hopefully we'll see you today" Ayako said in the voicemail. Mai didn't know what to do. Should she go or not? She didn't know if she's ready to face Naru, let alone come back as his assistant. She stared at herself in front of her mirror and decided that she will have to go. Opening her closet, she chose the most simplest clothes she could find. A simple dark washed skinny jeans, a baby doll pink shirt, khaki trench coat, and a simple white flats. She wanted to look simple, not high class.

Naru's POV…

I had Lin call everyone to meet today for a short meeting about this new case. They are loud as always, but this time it was louder. When I came out of my office with my black notebook, everyone got quiet. I sat on the couch across from everyone, Lin beside me with his laptop. Yasuhara came from the kitchen carrying a tray of hot tea. Everyone had a cup but I refuse to drink anyone's tea except for Mai's. I told them about the case and they seemed eager to do it, too eager actually. They were hiding something, I don't know what it is but I'll find out soon enough.

"We will be leaving the day after tomorrow at 8am and don't be late" I said and left them. I went straight to my office and sat on my comfortable chair. I turned my back from the door and started reading a book. I heard their footsteps around the office and door slamming. Glad that they're gone, peace and quiet at last. But it was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Yes?" I said.

"Noll, the group just left" Lin said and walked up to my desk and put something on my table. I didn't bother turning my chair around, I knew exactly what he put, the files for the case. "You may leave" I said. I heard his footsteps walked out, but something was off. There was also a lighter footsteps just before him. I shrugged it off, thinking it was just my imagination.

When I turn around to take the file, there in my desk, a cup of hot tea. I stared at it for a moment, thinking how it got there. Lin probably put it down as well, but he knew better. I debated if I'd drink it or not, but my crave for tea was demanding. I took the cup of tea and took a sip. I was shocked. The tea, it tasted like Mai's tea. I took another sip just incase I was wrong but I wasn't. It was definitely her tea. I put the cup down and walked out of my office, I saw Lin staring at me from the couch. I went straight for the kitchen and when I turned…

Mai's POV…

I arrived at the office, just in time also. The group was just leaving. I should've arrived late if I knew that they'll crush me to death with their hugs, except for Masako and John. Bou-san gave me the best bone crushing hug. I literally couldn't breathe. As for Ayako, we hugged for a moment before Yasu interrupted with a twirling hug. I couldn't blame them, I've been all over the world for months and it's the first time seeing them after a long time. I saw Lin on top of the stairs, he gave me a small smile but it disappeared fast.

"Guys, give Mai some space" I heard from Ayako.

"I missed you guys" I told everyone.

I honestly did not understand one word that came out of their mouth because they all spoke at the same time, so I just nodded and smiled. It was getting late and everyone had to leave, I promised them a dinner tomorrow night if things go well today. With our goodbyes, I climbed up the stairs to the office. I saw Lin by the door, he held it open for me. He gestured towards the kitchen and I knew exactly what I had to do. I examined the kitchen and noticed that nothing has changed. Everything was where it was the last time I remembered. I held the hot cup of tea on my hands and waited for Lin. He knocked on the door and I heard his voice, "Yes" he said. My heart stopped at the sound of his voice. Lin opened the door and I carefully followed beside him. He didn't even bother turning around, so I just left the cup of tea on the table. Lin and I made our way out quietly. He went to the couch in the lounge and started typing away on his laptop, as always. I took my coat off and hang it up and started making more tea.

Normal POV…

Naru turned to the kitchen and saw the brown haired girl that he missed. He noticed the changes on her. The last time he saw her, which was on tv, she had at least a waist long hair, now… it was back to the short one she used to have back when she was in high school. He saw Lin leave to give them privacy and that was his cue to make a move. He circled his arms around her small waist and rested his forehead on the back of her head. "Naru…" he heard whisper. He didn't speak, he just wanted to acknowledge this moment. After a few minutes, he finally spoke. "Don't leave me, again" he said in such a soft tone. He felt Mai nodded and turned around, breaking the hug. "Promise" she smiled. "Well, that's settled, I need a new cup of tea" he said and fixed himself.

"What? I just gave you one" Mai answered.

"It's cold, I want another one. Bring it in my office" he said and left. But before leaving he heard Mai say something.

"Ughh! I thought he'd change his ways about his tea! That tea addicted jerk!"

Naru smirked and said, "Correction, Mai, _your _tea addicted jerk," and flashed one of those rare smile of his. Mai blushed at his comment which Naru found to be adorable.

As he was walking back to his office, he couldn't help but smile. 'Things are finally back to normal' he thought. He closed the door behind him and waited for _his _Mai to bring him his tea. Just on cue, Mai entered without knocking. She placed the new cup of tea on his desk and waited for him to thank her. "What are you waiting for?" he asked.

"A thank you would be nice" she answered. He motioned her to come behind his desk, in front of him. Without a warning, Naru pulled her on his lap and gave her a simple, but sweet peck on her lips. "Is that enough?" he asked when he pulled back. He chuckled at her flushed face and without a word she left in a hurry. "Jerk!" he heard.

* * *

><p>So? How was the ending?<p>

Comments? Reviews? Suggestions? Corrections?

Massive thank you for reading and reviewing this story!

Also, look out for the next chapter of Lost Princess!


	10. Epilogue: What Makes You Beautiful

Sorry for the super late update! I've been busy. I'm actually staying with my Auntie in London right now, she works for Burberry. Cool, right? Anyhow, I'm excited to be here! I've seen One Direction one time so far. Acted cool but I fangirled inside! So, my Auntie wanted me to intern but I can't and I'm not interested. What waste? Tell me about it. Also, my family moved from the US to UK because my dad's company sent him to work here. My family lives in Manchester now. I had to transfer to University of Manchester, it was a lot of work. So bare with me please...

Anyway, here's the FINAL/EPILOGUE or whatever you guys call it haha

Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS IN THE WHOLE STORY or GHOST HUNT!

* * *

><p>Two months later…<p>

"I can't believe he didn't propose to yet, Mai-chan" Ayako said while walking around the mall, carrying shopping bags while holding her cellphone on her ear.

"He's been busy, you know…" Mai answered on the other line.

Ayako sat on a bench near a fountain and put her bags down, focusing more on the conversation with her little Mai. "It's been a year since he filed for divorce and it's still not settled? That's new for him," Ayako answered.

"Yeah…" was all Mai could say.

"Talk to him, Mai, well I have to go. I'll see you in SPR tomorrow, ok?"

"Yeah, bye Ayako"

Mai hung up her phone and plopped down on her couch, well Naru's couch. They've been living together for a month now and nothing changed. They both sleep in the same bed but still nothing miracle happened, to Mai's disappointment. But for the past few days Mai noticed how Naru keeps getting phone calls from his ex-wife. Every time she asks he'll just tell her that it's nothing important then change the subject.

Mai heard the bathroom door open and heard Naru walk to the living room. He sat next to her, smelling fresh. She cuddled next to him as he turned on the tv and put an arm around Mai. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes before Naru broke it.

"Mai, I have to tell you something" he said.

Mai looked up and saw him staring at her eyes, she nodded and sat up straight, waiting for him.

"I have to go back to England"

Mai's eyes widened in shock. Surprised, Mai didn't know what to say.

"It's only for a few weeks" he added, seeing Mai worried.

"W-what for?" she finally asked.

"To settle some business"

"Oh… How long will you be gone?" she asked, avoiding his gaze.

"Couple of weeks to a month" he told her. Mai just nodded.

She stood up and went to the kitchen, "I'll make you some tea" she said.

"Mai, what's wrong?" Naru asked, knowing that Mai was trying to avoid something. He walked up behind her and hugged her, resting his chin on her left shoulder.

"N-nothing" she muttered.

"Tell me…"

Mai took a deep breath and said, "I guess I'm just jealous and worried that you'll see her again. She's beautiful, well at least the last time I saw her. What if you fall for her, again? Like you did once?"

Naru smirked and turned Mai to face him. She was staring at the ground, trying to avoid his gaze and trying to hide herself from embarrassment after her questions.

"Mai, look at me" he whispered. She did.

"That will never happen, you're the only one fo-"

Mai cut him off, "But she's beautiful and sexy and rich and smart and I'm just here looking like a scrawny woman. I'm not as beautiful as her, not as rich, and definitely not as smart as-"

Naru suddenly kissed her to shut her up.

"Why are you being so insecure? You're the one who lights up my world, Mai. You're beautiful, don't you dare say you're not because you are. I love you, ok? Don't forget that" he said and kissed her again.

Naru left a couple of days later, leaving Mai with her friends/co-workers. They closed down SPR until he comes back, knowing that they'll need him in any case. Mai spent most of her days talking to her foundation, organizing events for charities for the poor children around the world, and sometimes just shopping with Ayako.

On a Saturday noon, Mai found herself being dragged by Ayako, Madoka, and Masako to bridal salon. Confused, Mai asked the three girls why she was there, "Hey guys, I'm not getting married. I'm not even engaged yet, so why bring me here?"

"Nothing, just want to see you in some wedding dresses" Ayako excused.

"Yeah, I mean after Noll comes back from England, I'm sure he'll propose to you" Madoka added. Masako just nodded in agreement with the two older women.

Mai was thrown inside a fitting room with an attendant while the three girls went around the shop taking dresses from the rack that they think will suit Mai.

By the end of the day, Mai counted that she probably tired on 50 or more dresses. From ball gown to mermaid, from sweetheart neckline to plunging neckline, and from short to long. She was tired, well exhausted. Little did she know, Madoka was taking a video of Mai wearing those dresses. She also sent it to Noll just for fun.

London…

After the hearing was down about his divorce, Noll came back to his hotel exhausted. He opened his laptop and checked his e-mail if Mai sent any messages. To his surprise, there was none. He didn't receive anything important, except Madoka's "important" titled message. He clicked it and read the message:

NOLL!

Why are you taking so long to come back? Our little Mai miss you a lot. Anyway, just incase you're getting bored there Ayako, Masako, and I sent you a little present to cheer you up. Oh, your mother called me and asked why you're not staying with them. But anyway, enjoy!

XoxMadokaxox

Noll shook his head. Noll thought about Mai, thought about how she was doing. If she was eating well or not, if she's happy or not… Then he remembered their surprise for him. He clicked the file and waited for it to download. In a matter of a few seconds he clicked open the file and watch in amusement….

On the video:

"_Hello, Noll!" Madoka greeted in front of the camera that she was holding. She then showed Ayako who gave him a wave and Masako who just smiled before turning it back to herself._

"_As you can see, we're in a bridal salon with Mai. But she's in the dressing room trying on dresses. I'm so disappointed in you for not proposing to her yet. How long are you going to keep her waiting? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little video. Oh and don't tell Mai"_

_The camera was turned towards the dressing room and down on a chair, hidden from view. Their voices were heard but not loud enough. After a couple of minutes Mai came out of the dressing room wearing a super puffy ball gown with a plunging neckline _(Naru's eyes widen when he saw Mai's cleavage in front of him). _The dress was so puffy that it was giving Mai difficulty getting out. "Guys, this dress… it's just too… big" Mai said _(Naru missed her voice a lot). _"That's ok, Mai-chan, but I must say… you have some great tits!" Madoka commented making Mai blush._

Naru watched the two-hour long video that Madoka sent him. Not one dress did both him and Mai liked. When he looked at the minutes remaining, he decided to close it but something caught his eye.

_Mai came out wearing a simple A-line dress with a sweetheart neckline. There was a pink sash around the waist that tied to a ribbon on the back. It was simple, just like her. _

"_Mai… that's beautiful… You're beautiful" Ayako commented._

"_I agree" Masako said._

"_If Noll sees you in that, he'll be speechless" Madoka nodded, _(Noll was speechless as he stared at Mai wearing the dress).

"_It is beautiful, I love it… but…" Mai said but didn't finished._

"_But?" the other girls asked._

"_It's expensive and besides… by the time I'll get married I'm pretty sure this dress will be gone" she said and managed to smile._

"_Don't you say that, Mai-chan. You will wear this dress on your wedding day, we'll make sure of it" Ayako assured her and the other two women agreed._

_The video was cut off and resumed with Madoka. "Noll, I cut off the other part because I don't think you'll want to see Mai cry. But… if you stayed this long watching this short video, I hope you'll realize how beautiful Mai is and how lucky you are to have her. Don't make her wait too long…" _

The video ended but Noll was still staring at it. He blamed himself for making Mai wait long. If he had taken care of the papers for his divorce a year ago, he wouldn't be in this position. He sighed and plopped down on the bed and closed his eyes, his last thoughts was on Mai.

It's been a month since Noll left and he still hasn't come back. Mai occupied herself with some tv interviews about her latest events and fundraising for her charity. She was also going back to the town where she met Kakashi for a project.

The divorce was finalized and Noll booked the earliest flight back to Japan with a little surprise for Mai. He couldn't wait to see her, he couldn't wait to her reaction, kiss her lips, and hug her. The long flight took forever for him, it seemed endless… Once the plane touched down the airport, Naru was the first one out of his seat with his small hand carry. After arriving at the luggage port, he saw Lin with his luggage already.

"Where's Mai?" he asked.

"I believe she left for a fundraising event in Hiroshima 2 days ago" Lin answered.

"What? When is she coming back?" he asked again.

"Madoka know the details, ask her if you want to know."

With Mai…

"Thank you guys for coming today! Also, thank you for making this happen. I know that the noodle house means so much to a lot of you… same for me as well. Having Kakashi-kun passed everything to me, the best thing I could do to save this building is to build a small cafeteria for the homeless… It may not be much but I hope it'll be helpful to others" Mai said through a microphone.

She's been in town for a couple of days for her fundraising and charity event. She's been busy in updating the old noodle house that meant a lot to her to turn into a small cafeteria for the homeless. There were reporters, paparazzi, and politicians to support her act of kindness. Many asked if she's settling down as single woman after seeing her ring finger empty. She just smiled at them in reply, knowing that she didn't even know if she's getting married or not. The day ended and Mai packed her suitcase up, ready to get home the next day.

Morning came, Mai was already at the small airport, ready to leave. She received a call form Madoka, informing her that there's a surprise waiting for her back home. She was excited and couldn't help but smile throughout the short flight. When she arrived at the airport, she saw Ayako waiting for her with a grin.

"Hey Mai!" she called out.

"Ayako, what's this surprise?" she asked.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I tell you" Ayako said and winked.

Both women got in the car and drove to SPR.

"A new case? Is that the surprise?" Mai asked again.

"No, why would you think that?"

"Because we're heading towards there" Mai stated.

"Just wait and see…"

With Naru…

He was waiting inside a house just outside of Tokyo. It was empty but it will soon be furnished. After finding out that Mai was gone to Hiroshima, he decided to look for a house outside the cramped city. It was a little bit far from the office but he knew that Mai would love it. It was on the high end but it pays of really well considering the neighborhood and the small backyard. He heard a car parked in front of the house. He sat on stool with a guitar on his lap, waiting for his love to enter.

Mai was confused when Ayako dropped her off at an unknown house. She handed her a key for the door and just left with her luggage. She carefully opened the door and turned on the light switch. She gasped in surprise when she heard someone play the guitar.

Then she heard a familiar voice singing one of her favorite song from the famous British/Irish boy band. She turned to a corner and found her prince singing the famous song of a British/Irish boy band. The beat was much slower, more romantic, and more relaxed compared to the original.

You're insecure,

Don't know what for,

You're turning heads when you walk through the door,

Don't need make-up,

To cover up,

Being the way that you are is enough,

Everyone else in the room can see it,

Everyone else but you,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

If only you saw what I can see,

You'll understand why I want you so desperately,

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful

Naru wasn't able to finish the song because of Mai rushing to hug him. He quickly put the guitar down and enveloped Mai in his arms. Oh how much he missed her. They stayed in each other's arms for a while before Naru moved. "I missed you…" Mai said, trying to hide her teary eyes. Naru cupped her cheek and made her look up. He was also teary for missing her. "I missed you too, Mai," he replied. He then dove in for quick kiss before pulling something out of his pocket.

"Mai…" he whispered. Mai looked at him and said, "Yeah?"

She was surprised when he knelt down on one of his knee and showed her a small velvet red box. "I know I kept you waiting for too long, but after seeing you in that beautiful wedding dress… I knew that I can't wait any longer. I should've done this a long time ago, sorry for making you wait. I hope that you'll do the honor of being my bride, my wife, mother of my children… and be a Davis. Taniyama Mai, will you…" Naru paused, sweat dripping down from his forehead.

"Naru?"

"Yeah? Oh sorry, I w-was just-"

Mai giggled when Naru stuttered. He was blushing and embarrassed. "I love you, and yes" she answered.

Naru didn't grasped what she said, "W-what?"

"I'm not repeating myself, jerk. If you didn't hear it, too bad" Mai said and stick her tongue out.

Naru smiled and stood up. He slowly took her left hand and slip the platinum banded 1 carat diamond. She noticed the inside of the box and saw that it was from Tiffany and Co. 'This is expensive' she thought. She was going to ask him the price but decided not to when she saw his happy face.

After his proposal, Naru toured her inside the house, explaining that he bought it already with the help of his parents. Mai objected at first, telling him that she's fine living in his apartment but when she saw the small koi pond in the backyard, she fell in love with it. Mai took note that the house includes 4 large bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a backyard, a lawn, a large kitchen and dining area, and large living room. 'This is big enough to start a family' she thought.

By the end of the day, Naru and Mai went to SPR and announced their engagement. To Naru's surprise, Luella and Martin were there to greet the couple, meet Mai, and annoy Naru, Madoka's idea. The team celebrated with a dinner, karaoke, and few drinks. When Naru and Mai got back to his apartment, the first thing Naru asked was, "Mai, tea." Shocked, Mai walked to the small kitchen, muttering some words… "Jerk!" she called out. Naru just smirked from the living room, shaking his head. 'I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her.'

* * *

><p>It sucks right?<p>

But anyway...

Review? Comment? Suggestions? Corrections?

New Chapters for Lost Princess in a couple of days!

Massive Thank You!

HAPPY 2ND BIRTHDAY ONE DIRECTION and CONGRATULATIONS ON WINNING 3/3 OF THE TCA!


End file.
